Midnight Macarons
by stagetrinity
Summary: Chat Noir has a gift for Ladybug - a sweet treat for his sweetheart. However, this gift reveals more then either really intended it too. Just goes to show the right gift can reveal a lot about the gift-giver.


I really just can't help myself. More reveals, but more from Mari. I'm having fun with these two - I've watched an rewatched episodes and I'm starved. Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments, I'd love that! I want to write more of these babies, but I'm having trouble with ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

Her fingers curled over the top of shelf, the tips of her shoes balanced precariously against the floor as she peered across the bakery.

He was here.

In the Bakery.

Practically in her home!

Adrien!

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. He was peering around curiously, his hair glittering in the sunlight as he ran his fingers through the already somewhat disheveled locks. She felt her heart flutter like so many butterflies, her knees threatening to turn to butter and expose her as a melted mass of lovey dovey goop on the floor.

Alas, she couldn't just hide behind the back shelves forever – she was currently on counter duty as he parents had decided to go out for a quick lunch, at Marinette's urging. They'd been working harder than usual with the holiday rush, and she figured what's the worst that could happen if she offered to just watch the store for 30 minutes?

Apparently that was the magic time for Adrien to wander in and –

"Hello? Is there someone who could help me?" His voice was pure honey as it met her ears, and she felt a small sigh escape. A quick shake of her head to remind herself she had to help the _customer,_ and she stepped out from the back to take her place behind the counter. "Marinette!"

She blushed as her name left his mouth, a smile lighting up her face. "A…Adrien, hi!" she stammered, hoping her couldn't hear the hammering of her heart threatening to escape from her chest. "H…how can I help?"

"Actually, I'm just trying to pick up a quick treat as a gift. But I'm not a great gift giver, and I'm sure you'd have a much better suggestion for me than if I just chose at random." His smile was genuine as he waited for her to respond, the look on his face hopeful.

"Yeah, no problem! I..what…I mean, what's the occasion?" Marinette took a few awkward steps over to the front bake case, shooting a panicked look over at Tikki, who was watching and trying not giggle from her spot under the counter.

"Well, that's just it. There's no actual occasion. Well, maybe an anniversary? A partnership-versary?" His face was adorable as it scrunched up in thought.

"So, um, a celebration then?"

"Exactly! Oh! And it needs to be able to travel!"

She blinked, confused. "Travel?"

"It's got a bumpy ride ahead of it," he grinned. "So sturdy."

"Not heavily decorated…got it. Why not Macarons? You can get an assortment of flavors and colors, easy to share, and," she added with shy smile, "sturdy."

A few moments later and Adrien was boxed and out the door, taking a bit of Marinette with him. She replayed the incident over and over in her head and even managed to recount the story to Alya without squealing more than twice. When nightfall fell, she was still on a giddy high of Adrien actually talking to her –even if just for her job- and she took the extra adrenaline to transform and start her nightly patrol.

She was relieved to find the streets were surprisingly quiet, and the freedom of air against her face was refreshing.

"I was hoping you'd be out prowling tonight."

She rolled her eyes as a voice purred from behind her as she paused near the Eiffel tower.

"You always know when I patrol," she replied, shooting the black clad figure a look over her shoulder. He gave her a cheeky grin, which warranted another eye roll before she made to continue on her way.

"Wait!" His voice startled her, and she spun around quickly, body tensed for action.

"What is it?!"

"I have a gift for you, my Lady."

"A gift?" Her brows knitted in confusion.

"Well, as you know, today is a special day for both of us, my Lady," his voice was smooth as he strode over to stand beside her, keeping his hands firmly clasped behind his back. She tried to stretch to catch a peek, but he spun to avoid her with scolding "now, now" before plopping down on the edge and patting the spot beside him. "Come in close, don't want you to catch cold."

"I suppose you brought something to warm me up?" she inquired, smoothly flowing in to fill the space, though still leaving a large enough gap between them to keep the cat from getting too friendly.

"Well I brought my words of love to keep you warm," he crooned as he leaned over, which she quickly stopped by placing a single finger on his nose.

"Now now kitty, you said gift?"

"I'm the perfect gift!" Glittering smile, waggled eyebrows.

"Then let's see the second best."

"Well, as you know, today is the three year anniversary of our crime fighting duo!"

"So it is," the girl murmured, "Has it really been so long?"

"Time flies when we're together!"

"And yet, you're taking forever to reveal my surprise."

"So Impatient. But, it's just a small token of my appreciation. For you, my lady. The purrfect gift for the purrfect partner."

Marinette's eyes locked on the box, growing wide.

"Chat," she gasped, her eyes darting up at his pleased face. He must assume her face was in pleasure at the gift.

"Go on, open it!" He thrust the box out at her, and she slowly removed it from his fingers. Sweet heaven's, if this was a box of macarons, she would faint. She knew this box. She knew who packed this box. She knew she'd even put an extra macaron in that she hadn't charged him for. Her eyes flicked back up at the boy across from her, his smile plastered on.

"How did you-?"

"Know what to get?" he interrupted, waving a hand –claw?- with nonchalance. "They came highly recommended."

She hesitantly opened the lid, her breath escaping in woosh. There it was, the extra macaroon. Her box. Her Chat. She locked eyes with him. Her Adrien.

"This…this is a surprise!" she managed, quickly plucking a pink cookie from the box and popping it into her mouth to avoid word vomiting. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest just like earlier. She was sitting on the Eifel Tower, eating macarons Adrien had bought for her, made by her, and in the weirdest scenario she could think of.

Should she tell him? Was it fair? Was she over reacting?

"Are you alright, my Lady?" she spun her head to once again analyze the boy beside her, looking at her curiously. "You look….dazed. Beautiful, but dazed."

She choked down the cookie, not even really tasting it. "It's been three years. Has there even been a moment when you felt like you suddenly knew who I was, under the mask?"

He looked thoughtful, green eyes glittering in the lights. "Never with any certainty," he said honestly, shrugging. "I figure whenever we decide, then I can wait."

"What if," she said cautiously, placing the box down between them, "I realized I know you outside the mask."

She watched as his face contorted into one of utter surprise, and he was left speechless for a moment. "How? I don't understand, I've never-!"

She pointed to the box, taking a deep breath, "Fair it only fair. I sold these to you. Surprise, kitty," she said with a wince.

A moment later he burst out laughing, much to her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" she snapped hotly, looking away with a pout, "but I was trying to be fair in the situation. Sorry to disappoint you."

"On the contrary, I'm not at all disappointed! And at least I know you like the gift, though I apologize for making you pick it out yourself, Marinette….."

Once again, the sound of her name from his mouth send shivers down her spine. Her actual name, while in costume. "No biggie, I stuffed it with my favorite flavors anyway. Since I won't be at a loss if I share, care to try one?" she asked, pushing the box closer to his leg. She froze as he took her hand gently, and despite the gloves, she felt a warmth.

"You know, now that I know where to find you, you'll never get rid of me."

"I've heard it's impossible to get rid of a cat once it's attached," she teased, giving a sincere smile.

"I suppose that's true. Sooo…what's this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ladybug…Marinette, my Lady," she felt her heart pound as he looked at her. "Knowing who you are does nothing but bolster my most esteemed affection." His voice was teasing as he leaned over. "And to be honest, Adrien may or may not have a small crush on Marinette. Which may or may not explain why he chose the bakery as the place to pick up my gift." He placed a claw to his lips while adding a wink. "But don't tell her. It's a secret."

Marinette found herself laughing at the absurdity. "Well next time you see Adrien, tell him Marinette is a nervous wreck around him for the same reasons. So maybe he should go easy on her."

"Just as easy as you are on the eyes, got it!"

"Oh, hush up and eat a cookie, kitty."


End file.
